Family Easter 2010
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Stella hasn't had a real Easter with family... but now's she married to Mac Taylor, and she celebrates Easter with him, and then friends come over, it's still the best Easter ever with true family that Stella coulda ever imagined. SM,DLL,FA,Adam,Hawks,Sid


**Family Easter 2010**

**Summary**_**: Stella hasn't had a real Easter with family... but now's she married to Mac Taylor, and she celebrates Easter with him, and then friends come over, it's still the best Easter ever with true family that Stella coulda ever imagined. SM, DLL, FA, Adam, Sheldon and Sid**_

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own anything from CSI NY if I did I wouldnt be pulling this crap they are now.

And sorry this is later than planned but hope you enjoy and rated M because of M rated topics...

* * *

Stella wakes up in the arms of her husband, Mac Taylor. She's been married to him for a month, still loving every minute she gets to share with him, emotional, professional, and sexual.

"Good morning, my lovely wife. Today's very special."

"It is?" Stella asked, giving him his good morning kiss.

"Yeah, it's not only Easter but it's our one month as a married couple."

"We get the whole day to ourselves right?"

"I wish, our friends are coming over today."

"Mac..."

"Yeah Stell, what is it?"

"Who did you invite over?"

"Only our close friends and actually it was Lindsay's and Jess' idea."

"And they didn't tell me?"

"They wanted it to be a surprise," Mac sighs.

"Well your not good at keeping things to yourself, aren't you?"

"I didn't want to lie to you about it. Can you act surprised though?"

"I'd do anything for you."

"Anything?" he smiled and rolled on top of her kissing her neck, making her moan, and her pressing her hands against his bare chest.

They got interrupted by hearing a knock on the front door.

"Mac, I'll go get it," Stella got up Mac moaning. "You wanted them to come over."

"Not right now," Mac frowns.

Stella gets out of the bed, "Well who's fault is that," she smirks puts on her shirt walking out the bedroom.

She opened the door and the little girl in her parents' arms squirmed out and jumped into Stella's arms.

"Hi Auntie Stella," Lucy smiled.

"Hey hun. I didn't expect to see you guys today."

"She's been like that all morning, and Happy Easter," Lindsay smiles and Danny looked exhausted.

"She's hyped up on chocolate," Danny smiled at the three year old.

"I'm glad your here, then," Stella kisses Lucy's cheek, and placed her on the floor.

"Jess is bringing Don along shortly," Lindsay says as they enter inside.

"Where's my Uncle Mac?" the little girl asked.

"He's getting dressed."

"Ugh," she sticks out her tongue.

"Well, make yourselves at home I'm going to put on the coffee," Stella nods and then left.

Mac just finished getting dressed, and went in the living room, almost instantly being jumped on by little Lucy.

"Uncle MAC!" Lucy hugged him as he picked her up.

"Well, hello little Lucy, you been good for your parents today?"

Lucy nods, "Yes," she smiles and Mac kissed her cheek and placed her on her parents' lap.

"Well, let me go check on the missus and I'll be right back," Mac smiles and then went into the kitchen.

He couldn't help but smile at the sound of his wife humming. He wraps his arms around her waist, and kissed her on the neck.

"Mmm, Mac, that feels good," Stella moans lightly. They hear a coughing sound and turned around to see Danny watching them/

"We got kids in the house you know. You guys are going to have to try to keep your hands off each other."

"It won't be easy," Stella sighs patting her husbands ass.

"You guys are worse then Jess and Don."

Mac pulls himself off of Stella. "Everytime I go to the station they are locking lips."

"I think it's cute," Stella slaps her husbands arm. "Come on, let's go back into the living room."

They follow Stella, and Mac sat on his favorite chair, Stella sitting on his lap.

"Can I sit on your lap Auntie Stella?" Lucy pleads, but before she got an answer someone knocked on the door and Lucy got distracted and went to go open the door.

"Auntie Jess and Uncle Don!" Lucy shouts.

"Well how are you this morning you little cutey," Jess picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"How is it she gets more lovin' then you gave me this morning?" Don frowns with a slight smirk, and Jess kissed his cheek.

"Well, let's go greet the others," Jess smiled and they went into the living room.

"Well look who it is," Lindsay smiles.

"Have a little trouble getting out of bed this morning?" Stella winks.

"Sadly, no," Don frowned. Stella got up and gave him a hug and she kissed his cheek.

"He'll get over it," Jess grinned giving Stella a hug.

"See, she's all lovey dovey with everyone else."

"Don't worry Don, tomorrow you'll be back to normal making out at the station," Mac chuckles.

"Well, look who's talking last time I checked your office blinds were closed and door was locked."

"That's what you get when them two share an office. Privacy whenever they want," Danny winks. "At least no one can see them, getting all hot and heavy in the office."

"Danny!" Stella and Mac shout at him.

"It's not my fault, you don't have to make it sound so obvious to people passing by either," Danny grins him smiling even brighter.

"Next subject please," Mac frowns, and he is saved by the door. "I'll go get it," Mac got up from the couch and went to get the door.

"Hey boss," the young lab tech smiled. "I got you and Stella something," he gave Mac a small easter basket filled with chocolates.

"You know you didn't have to."

"But I wanted to, I also got Lucy something and um... I had to bring my nephew."

"You have a nephew?"

"Yeah, and he's a little soft spoken and doesn't like talking to adults much," Adam stepped aside and Mac saw a little boy.

"Um... what's your name?" Mac asked bending down.

"Jeremy," he frowns.

"Well why don't you come inside and I'll introduce you to everyone?" Mac asked and the little boy nods.

They follow him into the living room and is greeted by everyone.

"Who's your little friend Adam?"

"He's my nephew."

"He's so adorable Adam," Stella smiled. "And thanks for the gift too."

"Your welcome, sorry if I intruded on you guys with little Jeremy here."

"No it's fine, to tell you the truth we needed another little kid here."

Lucy walks up to Adam, and hugged his leg. "Hey Uncle Adam."

"Hey little Lucy, I got you something to."

"Really?" Lucy asked, with a smile. Adam hands her a present which she opens quickly. "Barbie!" Lucy grinned.

"Adam..." Danny frowned.

"I'm sorry Danny, I just couldn't resist."

"Yeah Danny," Lindsay smiles. "It's okay, I told him he could buy it."

"Don't expect me to play with you Lucy, and thank your Uncle and mother."

"Thank you Uncle Adam," she gave him a hug. "And thank you mommy," she shot out her arms and Lindsay picked her up, and Lucy kissed her cheek.

"Aren't children so cute?" Jess smiled to Don, who just looked at her.

"Do you want children Jess?"

"I wouldn't mind at least one."

"Well, we'll try for one tonight, okay?" Don winks.

"Anyways," Stella smiled, "The coffee's done if anybody wants some."

The guys except Mac shook their heads no, but Jess and Lindsay said yes.

"Would you mind if I helped?" Mac smiled.

"Not at all," Stella smirks and walked off, Mac following after her. When he made it into the kitchen, Stella smiled.

"So this is how you escape?"

"Yeah, plus I wanted to talk to you."

"About what? Not about children right?"

Stella shook her head. "I told you on our wedding night, when the time comes that I want children I would tell you."

"So, what are we talking about?"

"How bad I want to just make out with you?" she whispers in his ear.

"Oh, well I'm here," Mac pulls her close pushing her against the fridge, kissing her neck. Stella grips him tight moaning almost silently.

Stella brought his lips to hers and started devouring them, his strong arms held around her waist. His tongue was about to enter the folds of her mouth.

"Get a room won't ya?" Sid makes himself present causing them to pull back quickly. Both turning a deep red. "Didn't mean to disturb."

"Well Happy Easter to you too Sid," Mac smiles giving him a hug. And then Stella after him. "Is Sheldon here too?"

"Yeah, he got mobbed by Lucy and her Barbie," Sid chuckles. "Anyways I heard there was coffee."

"Yeah there is, can you bring Lindsay and Jess their cups?"

"Yeah," Sid took their cups and left.

"Now, where were we," Mac whispers, kissing her below the ear.

"Wow, something I didn't want to walk in on," Sheldon smiles. "Had to come and get my cup of coffee."

"Happy Easter Hawkes," Stella shook her head, fixing to give him a hug when he pulled back.

"Um, maybe later," Hawkes got his cup. "Continue what you were doing," he nods and left, quickly.

"Back to..."

"When everyone's gone, I'll put you in those handcuffs."

"Fine," Mac sighs and they got their coffee and went back into the living room.

"Well, look who decided to come back," Don smirked.

"Uncle Mac, play Barbies wit me? Jeremy gots bored."

"Um... maybe later okay sweetheart? It's adult time, okay?"

Lucy nods, "Okay," she got up and grabbed Jeremy's hand, moving to the other side of the room, while the adults talked.

"Jeremy seems satisfied with Lucy," Adam smiles.

"Adam, if he tries anything on my daughter Ross..." Danny frowns.

"I can't control what that kid does."

"Danny, stop being over protected of your daughter," Lindsay frowned.

"I had a dead body on my table today, it'll make you never wanna eat eggs again," Sid interrupts, sipping his coffee, and everyone put theirs down.

"So you can't keep your hands off each other at the station, huh?" Adam asked Don and Jess.

Don blushes a deep red and Jess just smiles.

"I have an idea," Lindsay smiled. "How about we play a game?"

"What kind of game did you have in mind?" Stella asked.

"Would you rather?"

"Really Linds, we're a little old for that," Jess frowns.

"It's gonna be adult would you rather, better than truth and dare."

"That is true, anyways Lindsay your first, since you thought of it."

"Okay, let's see, this is for... you Mister protective father."

"Good ahead dear," Danny nods.

"Would you rather have your daughter date a boy younger or older than her?"

"Younger for sure," Danny smiles. "My turn, let's see I'll go for... Sid. Would you rather have a one night stand or make love to someone on your autopsy table?"

"That's easy, make love on the examiner table. I did it once, one of the best moments with a woman."

"Damn Danno, I didn't want to have a visual of Sid's sex life."

"Anyways, since you didn't want a visual Detective Flack. Would you rather, have sex in bed or on the floor?"

Don gulps and then answers, "In a bed, that's obvious. It's more comfortable."

"But you'll make out on your desk," Danny smirked, and Jess hit him. Everyone laughing.

"Anyways, Miss Jessica, would you rather, have sex blindfolded or in the shower?"

"Hm... well Don I'll have to say in the shower, because when we get intense the water will be there to cool us down," she winks.

"Nice one Jess," Don shook his head. "Can't believe you explained it."

"Since it's my turn, Adam, would you rather swim naked or run naked at the lab?"

"Um..." Adam turned red. "I think I would swim naked, I wouldn't wanna lose my job," he grins sheepishly.

"Damn straight," Mac grinned, causing the crew to laugh.

"Um... yeah. Anyways this is for you Hawkes, would you rather play hockey or basketball, in only your underwear?"

"Well Ross, if I did sports I rather play hockey in only my underwear."

"That's understandable, you don't have to jump," Adam smiles.

"Um... Yeah, now I believe it's my turn, and this is for Mrs. Taylor," Hawkes smiles.

"Ask away Sheldon," Stella smiles.

"Would you rather, have sex with Mac, with handcuffs or latex gloves?"

Stella smirks, visualizing the image and then looks at Mac, who looked like he didn't wanna answer the question.

"I hate to say, but I rather use handcuffs," she states with a grin, Mac putting his face into his palms.

"Oh really?" Don smirks. "Want to tell us about that Stella?"

"Um... for Mac's sake I won't and it's his turn. So my beloved husband... would you rather? Hm, let me think about this. Yeah, Mac would you rather have sex with me in our office, blinds open and door opened with you tied up, or have sex with me in the locker room, me leaving you attached to the locker in handcuffs, completely naked?"

As Stella was asking the question her smile got brighter and brighter, and Mac got redder and redder.

"Really Stella? You expect me to answer that," Mac said embarrassed of his answer more than the question. "Honestly, I'll have to go with the... um, locker room," he gulps.

"Wow, um... that was intense there Stell, I don't think he could have gotten any redder," Sid grins. "Bold move there Taylor," he winks.

"Anyways, let's never speak of that again and now Lindsay, your last," he says quickly changing the subject. "Would you rather, have twin boys next or have Lucy as your only child."

"Oh, well that's simple, I only want Lucy, she's so adorable."

"Really Linds? I at least want a boy."

"Yeah, but two of them no way, all of you guys are bad enough."

"Thanks Linds," Adam and Hawkes frown.

"You two are like having twin boys anyways."

"How so?" they asked and the team just laughed.

Another two hours of talking and laughing passed by. It was two o' clock.

"Well, this was nice of you guys to invite me here, but I have my wife to attend to," Sid smirks.

"Of course you would," Sheldon smirks. They said their good byes to Sid, and then he left.

The girls went into the kitchen and the guys stayed in the living room.

"So Mac, was that embarrassing or what? That was a very descriptive question Stella gave you."

"Ever since she became my wife, I decided that life's too short and that we should enjoy every opportunity given to us."

"Wow, marrying Stella made you extremely sappy," Danny laughed.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Lindsay and Jess were sitting at the table while Stella, was looking for some food they would eat.

"Men are crazy," Lindsay mentions.

"Yeah, they are, but we love 'em," Jess said.

"I can't believe you asked Mac that question Stell," Lindsay laughed.

"I'm surprised he said the locker room scene instead of the office."

"So,how is it being married to Mac Taylor?" Jess had to ask.

"It's a good experience, wouldn't imagine it any other way."

"That's too adorable, so you guys going to have any mini Mac's in the future?"

"I've been debating that topic for the longest time. But I doubt it."

"Aw, why not? I think it would be so adorable."

"It's just that, I don't know. I really just like it being me and Mac is all."

"So Mac, give us the information,"Adam grinned. "Why don't you and Stella try having children?"

"I don't want Stella going through the pain of a child. You know how her childhood was... she probably will think her child will have more then she did."

"You see the way she looks at Lucy," Danny stated.

"She'll be a great mother Mac, you should talk to her about it," Don sighed.

"I don't know how to start the conversation," Mac looked down.

"You guys should talk about it when we leave, plus me and Jess got things we need to take care of," Don smiled, getting up.

Don heads for the kitchen and interrupts the girls from their conversation.

"Oh hey Don," Jess said. "What's up?"

"Well, I'm getting bored with the guys and thought we should head home," he ends with a wink.

"Well, if your ready then," Jess got up giving both Stella and Lindsay a hug. "And Stell, remember what we talked about."

"I will, you two go have your fun," Stella smirks. They nod and both left, saying goodbye to the others.

"Stella, remember the talk you had with me when I was nervous about having Lucy?"

"Yeah..."

"So why don't you take that in consideration while thinking about children?"

"I guess I could, but that doesn't mean I'll be having kids anytime soon."

"Better late then never," Lindsay pats Stella on the back. "Anyways, it's almost two and we have to take Lucy home."

"All right, and you should bring her back here whenever you can, I like having her around."

Lindsay smriks, "Well then, talk to Mac about your children issue and then tell me how it went."

"Okay Linds, and thanks for coming over."

"My pleasure, I'll see you at work tomorrow," Lindsay nods and then left, leaving Stella to think.

Out in the living room Danny was saying his goodbyes to the guys.

"Come on Lucy,we're going home."

Lucy walks up to him with a small frown, "Do we have to?"

"Yeah Luce, your aunt and uncle have to talk about somethings."

"Can Jeremy at least come over?"

Danny looks at Lucy and then Adam. "Maybe some other day, hun,okay?"

Lucy frowns and then nods, "Where's auntie Stella? I needa say bye to her before we leave," she asks her mother.

"She's in the kitchen."

Lucy smiles and ran into the kitchen, "Auntie Stella!" Stella looks up to see a smiling Lucy in front of her. Stella picked her up and put her on her lap.

"Hey kiddo,what's up?"

"I hafta go home,' she frowns.

"It's okay Lucy, you can come over this weekend okay?"

She nods, "Auntie Stella?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"When am I gonna gets a cousin?"

"I don't know sweetie."

"Why nots?" she frowns.

"Me and Uncle Mac, haven't talked about it yet. Too many things going on right now."

"I understand, but I hopes it works out. A cousin is better than a brother."

"Boys aren't all that bad," Stella smirks.

"Yeah, but if you gives me a girl cousin I'll be fine."

"I'll think about it, okay kiddo?" Stellas smile getting brighter.

Lucy nods, "I love you Auntie," she smiles and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too kiddo," Stella kissed the top of the girls head, and then Lucy jumped off. And ran out of the kitchen.

"Okay mommy and daddy we can goes now."

"Allright," Lindsay picks Lucy up.

"Thanks for having us over Mac."

"Your welcome Danny. And next weekend we can take Lucy in if she wants us."

"YAY!" Lucy squirms, "Thank you Uncle Mac," she jumps out of her moms grasp and hugs Mac. "I love you Uncle Mac."

"I love you too honey," he kissed her cheek and placed her on the ground.

Jeremy came up to Lucy, "Bye Lucy, and heres your Barbie," he hands her her doll.

"Thank you Jeremy."

"Your welcome," he nods and looked up at Danny.

Danny sighs and told him it was fine, Jeremy smiles and then kissed Lucy's cheek.

"Can we go home now Daddy?" Lucy asked.

"Sure thing kiddo," Danny picked her up.

"Bye everybody," Lindsay smiled.

"Bye you guys," Mac nods and then they left.

"Well, aren't you just the charmer kiddo," Adam smiled ruffling up Jeremy's hair. "Well, it's time we go Mac. See you around."

"You bet," Mac smirks. "And Jeremy was a good boy today," Mac smiles at the little boy.

"Well bye boss," Adam nods picked up his little nephew. "We had fun."

"Bye Adam, your a good kid."

"Thanks Mac," Adam nods and then left.

Mac sighs and then laid on the couch, closing his eyes for a quick second. Stella coming out of the kitchen.

"Now if that doesn't look adorable," Stella smiles, standing behind the couch.

Mac opens his eyes, "That's a first, I open my eyes and I'm not in handcuffs."

"At my mercy," Stella smiles and walked over and sat on the couch when Mac made room for her.

"So..." Mac gulps.

"What were you guys out here talking about?"

"Stuff, is it true that I've been sappy ever since we been married?"

"You've been nothing but sappy the first time we finally started going out."

"Yeah, sorry I took a while before I finally thought straight."

"11 years Mac, as good friends, and I can honestly say I couldn't have been happier."

"Really?" Mac asked looking up at her.

"So, what do you think about us having children?"

Mac looks up at her, "Um... Stella to be honest, I don't really wanna have children right now."

"Yeah, me either, I just brought it up because that what Lindsay and Jess were talking to me about."

"I just like it being me and you, plus if we had children, we would have a hard time keeping our hands off each other," Mac winks.

"That's a pretty good reason, so the locker room huh?"

"I can't believe you asked me that in front of everyone."

"I couldn't resist. I love you Mac Taylor."

"I love you too Stella Taylor."

"So how about we go back into bed, to celebrate our one month as a married couple."

"I think I would like that very much," Mac got up lifting Stella into his arms, them heading to the bedroom. To celebrate one month as a married couple, neither one wanting children, but would do anything to make themselves happy with each other, for all the years to come.


End file.
